


Paddles and Cockrings

by idk_username



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Probably military kink, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Will probably be a series, sin - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_username/pseuds/idk_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony belive that Steve and Bucky's relationship is all vanilla, but Bucky wants to tell him all the things him and Steve get up too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paddles and Cockrings

James Buchanan Barnes rolled his eyes as he heard Tony stark rattle on about how sorry he was because he had the most vanilla partner the world. Of course he couldn't say anything about how steve fucks him on every surface he can or how he teases him for hours before he let's him cum, because the asshole wants to fuck with his teammates on how "innocent he was". Innocent my ass the winter soldier snorts.  
"I'm sorry is something funny" stark asks sarcastically  
" No, it's fucking hilarious"  
"Well then by all means share with the class"  
" I think it's fucking hilarious you all think steve's so straight lace, the things he does would make your head spin"... shit ah fuck! I did NOT mean to say that steve's gonna have my ass for that(literally). "And what exactly are the things he would do to me that'll make my head spin" he said amused. Of course he wouldn't believe me  
"Yes Bucky what exactly are the things I do to make their heads spin?" Said a terrifying familiar voice  
"Captain America the man of the hour tell James how unkinky your sex life is"  
Steve walks towards us with an entertained expression but his eyes are a stony blue with promises of paddles and cockrings for a week. As Steve came up behind me I could feel my neck hair raise and he whispered in my ear "Go to our room take off all your clothes, get your cockring, paddle and kneel at the end of the bed, you will not touch yourself unless I tell you."  
"Yes, sir", I mumble feeling the rush of blood going up to my face and down to my cock. He wrapped his fingers In my hair and pulled down forcing me to look up into his eyes  
"I didn't catch that pet"  
" I said 'yes, sir'" sneaking at tony from the corner of my eye I saw him gaping at us.  
“ And to think I was gonna surprise you with a gift. Maybe if you're good you can still have it." He let go of my hair, pushed my head roughly and dismissed me nonchalantly. Walking out the room flushed with shame and arousal Bucky kneeled with his arms behind him next to the bed. It took steve exactly 5 minutes and 12 seconds to return,5 minutes and 12 seconds of pure torture I'm pretty sure my dick is hard enough to bang nails into the wall, and the punk didn't even spare me a glance. Sweet mary and Joseph he walked to the closet getting out the goddamn dark blue paddle with the Captain America star at the end that I brought for him as a joke one day, my black cockring, and dildo. Bucky moaned quietly the friction of the jeans did nothing to help his aching cock. Rocking back and forth a bit to achieve some relief, steve would have him suck his cock while talking him through it.  
“ At ease soldier” Steve said in his captain america voice, jumping up slightly.  
“yes sir”  
“ take off your clothing and get on the bed and prep for me” I lifted my shirt slowly looking him in the eyes that had a thin blue ring on the outside of his pupils.  
“faster”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish it if uou guys want me to and if you do it might end up as a series


End file.
